After The Beep
by LittleMissJackass
Summary: 'Hey, this is Arthur, leave a message after the beep.' Daisy is still broken from the death of her brother, Arthur, and she can't move on from grieving. Alfred bets he can get to the bottom of Freaky's problems and force her out of the school, something everyone has been wishing for since she first stepped foot inside. If only it was as easy as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys! So I'm still working on my other story, Foreign Lands, but I had this rush of idea and I just couldn't help myself so… yeah. Pleeeeease enjoy and review and I apologize in advance for the angst. See ya!**_

' _Hey, this is Arthur, leave a message after the beep.'_

' _Arty! Please call me back! I just got a call from the police a-and they told me you're dead, b-but you're not oh God please tell me you're not. PLEASE!'_

* * *

Lunch came too quickly for Alfred. His first day of school in a new town and he had already been pulled into a group. It was just that easy, he mused, a smirk playing on his lips as he sat beside them. He had already been asked out about 3 times and he was lined up for a position on the soccer team with his new friends.

'Hey dude. How was your first English class?' Gilbert fell in to the seat beside him. Gil had befriended him before he even set foot past the school doors. He was sort of an asshole, with a shit-eating grin and blood red eyes but Al was glad he was his friend.

'Yeah, heard you had Mr. Hanson. Tough break.' Antonio was the goofball from what Al had seen so far. When Gil introduced them, he had almost fried Al's brains with a stupid hand buzzer, childishly laughing about it after. But so far Al liked him, despite the pranks and jokes. Francis, who sat silently across from him was the womanizer of the school, apparently, and honestly it was funny watching ladies swoon over him, considering Al was still unsure of whether or not he was completely straight. They were all good guys all in all.

Gil suddenly sprang forward in his chair, his eyes focused across the room. 'Guys, check it out, freaky got freakier.' Al looked where Gil indicated. A small blonde girl was standing in the doorway to the cafeteria, eyes on the ground as she stepped slowly into the room. Eyes turned to her and a few around him visibly deflated at her entrance. Her aura intruded into the happy space, Al felt the room get colder around him. Her clothes were black, a large jumper, ankle length skirt and large boots. She moved to a lonely table in the back of the cafeteria and the effect finally wore off.

'Who the hell IS that?' Alfred asked harshly, her aura still attacking him slightly. Gil shivered and turned to him, his eyes narrowed.

'That's Freaky. She always dresses in black, always sits alone and never speaks to anyone.' Al glanced at her again, she was clutching a phone to her ear so hard her knuckles turned white. 'Dude, don't go near her unless you have no other choice, I hear she's a total psycho.'

Antonio smirked and shook his head 'Bet you she's killed someone.'

'Yeah, I bet she worships the devil…' Francis laughed lightly. Al continued to stare at her. Eyes drawn to her face, devoid of emotion but beautiful all the same. 'Shit no! Dude not Freaky! Don't put your life on the line for a quickie with that demonic weirdo.'

Al shook his head and looked at Francis. 'I wasn't thinking of that!' Francis rolled his eyes in disbelief and scoffed at the obvious lie.

'No this could be fun…' Gil's eyes were lit with excitement. The guys gave him a funny look and he grinned at them. 'Al could seduce Freaky, she doesn't know him and he hasn't said anything to her, she might just trust him. Then we get to find out what's up with her brain and tell everyone. Even better if we can make her drop out of the school, we'd be heroes, everyone hates her…' he went into deep thought.

Antonio nodded 'Oh my God YES Al you have to do this! We'll be rid of our Freaky infestation AND we'll get all the chicks for doing it!'

Al glanced at Freaky once more. Her lips were pressed together harshly and her eyes were closed, the phone still at her ear. He bit his lip. She was an innocent to him so far, and something about her told him she was vulnerable enough as it was. But… he wanted the admiration, vain as he was and he really was curious anyway. She hadn't said one word into that phone this whole time, she was slightly terrifying if he was honest and if he was even more honest she was gorgeous. He sighed and looked up at his friends, all staring expectantly at him.

'Fuck it. I'm in.'

* * *

Across the lunchroom, Daisy clutched to the phone in her hand like a lifeline as a familiar voice pushed into her head through the speakers. But she did not allow herself to answer back, to cry or to hang up. 'Hey, this is Arthur, leave a message after the beep.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Ok so I'm sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to happen, hopefully you haven't forgotten me! Please review if you enjoyed or if you didn't let me know just how stupid I am! Thank yoooou!**_

Alfred decided that in order to get near Freaky, he had to think like Freaky. The only trouble was that he had absolutely NO idea what she was like, having never met, nor heard anything about her besides he nickname and her weird obsession with the colour black. So he asked around the school discreetly, receiving in return a few disgusted stares, scoffs and gagging sounds. And a surprising amount of rumour. Most stupid, unbelievable and baseless.

'I hear, she spends all her free time sitting alone in the dark.'

'She only watches horror movies, and she laughs whenever someone dies.'

'She's suuuuuuper into BDSM I bet, just so she can hurt someone.'

And then there was the rather disturbing ones…

'She's in this horrible satanic cult that sacrifices babies to the devil.'

'One time, I saw her eyes flash red, I think she's like, some sort of demon that's here to suck out souls.'

'I bet you she's a cannibal!'

But he actually found out some useful information, in the midst of his investigation. Her real name was Daisy Kirkland (he laughed at the irony of this, how did she end up like she did with a name like that. Freaky suited her a whole lot more.) She only went to two classes, History and English, and was acing both. She had a big brother, named Arthur who many in the year above recalled, but he had been taken out of school when they were only 13. She had a 15 year old step-sister named Lily Zwingli, who avoided her like the plague and had managed to become popular through being genuinely polite and friendly. So that left him with a start, enough to formulate a plan at least.

* * *

He started by switching from Geography to History, reasoning that he had been flunking anyway. He spent his first month acting like he hadn't a clue about the entire class (not really acting as much actually not having a clue) and convincing the teacher that he drastically needed the help of a tutor. And Miss. Kent, who was a rather naïve type, decided it was so absolutely wonderful that he was so enthusiastic to succeed and called Freaky up to her desk at the end of class.

Alfred shuddered as her aura once again invaded his body, something about her was just so… unsettling. He stood his ground though, smiling down at her politely as she slowly approached. She was about 7 inches smaller than him, and once again he was struck by how terribly ironic it was, her name was adorable, she was adorable with her small stature and pale face, big blue eyes and pink lips but her clothes and her aura and the sharp glares she threw at everyone made her seem so… creepy. Not adorable in the slightest.

Miss. Kent smiled sweetly at her as she approached. 'Daisy, how are you?' Freaky looked up briefly to throw a glare at her before looking down once more. Miss. Kent's smile faded slowly but she continued on anyway 'Right well em… Daisy, remember I said that you could get some extra credit if you tutored someone in your grade, well here is your first student! Alfred, meet Daisy, Daisy meet Alfred!' she said far too enthusiastically.

Freaky's eyes turned to look at him, and her felt him face burn under the heat of her glare. He looked away from her, desperately fishing for something to say but unable to speak. She huffed and nodded slightly, holding out her hand for him to shake. He took it cautiously, scared that at any moment she could pull out a knife and cleave it straight off. She seemed more than eager to hurt him. 'N-nice to meet you…' he tried, but it came out hoarse with fear. She seemed to accept this and pulled away, turning silently and walking from the room, motioning for him to follow after her. He gave a small smile to Miss. Kent and followed Freaky into the hallway, careful to keep a distance from her. She turned sharply around as she made it into the hallway, fixing him once again with her harsh glare. 'I am in the library Friday from 3:30 to 4:30. Be there or don't, I really don't care' her voice was cold, but somehow sweet. What part of her WASN'T a contradiction? She turned, her skirt flying around her, and stomped down the hallway away from him.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text quickly to Gil, Francis and Toni before turning and running in the opposite direction from Freaky.

* * *

Around the corner, Daisy had slid slowly down the wall and pulled her phone dialling her brother's phone and holding it shakily to her ear. The words once again consumed her.

 _ **By the way, Lily is Liechtenstein, if you couldn't guess, I know she's Switzy's sister but she just fit the role I wanted to have for Daisy's sister so well I just had to. Sorry.**_


End file.
